


Words without pictures

by evilgiraff



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-04
Updated: 2012-11-04
Packaged: 2017-11-17 23:17:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/554293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evilgiraff/pseuds/evilgiraff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some people don't like to use the phone.  A comment!fic inspired by photos posted at the LJ community jim_and_bones.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Words without pictures

Leonard has never really been one for speaking over the phone. He's too much of a physical man, too used to communicating with looks and gestures to cope well when he's restricted to using just sound. He knows he's upset a few too many people, when his words don't have his expression to take the sting out of them. It's one of the reasons that he's grateful for the strict Starfleet protocols for using communicators – in a regulated environment it's much more difficult to fuck it up. He knows too well how it feels to have people grow defensive and then hostile because of a misunderstanding.

When Jim Kirk ignores the protocols and chats to him through the communicators, it's terrifying. He's so afraid of losing his new friend.


End file.
